


Sakura, Saita yo.

by martiansprout



Series: Hey! Say! JUMP Discography Fics [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hi people!, it's my first time here, oh hey, okajima bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansprout/pseuds/martiansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto wonders if there are cherry blossoms in England too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura, Saita yo.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with JUMP lately, plus I have all the free time in this world, so I decided to do somethings a bit long termed. Therefore I started this kind of little project, to write a fic for every song of them. The fics are not really based on the songs, sometimes only from what I feel or think of when I hear the song or read the title. Also I kind of fail at English, and writing, and oh, everything. So excuse my failness /_\ Please feel free to point out my grammar mistakes or the plot holes or anything!  
> Lastly, enjoy!

‘So how is England?’ Yuto sounds weird and muffled.

‘Grey and cold. But you probably knew that.’ Keito rolled on the floor, long given up trying to see his best friend’s face through the webcam. The internet connection in his dorm is so bad Yuto looks like a blob every time he’s bothered enough to look.

‘Stop whining about that! Beside, shouldn’t you get used to that already?’ Yuto’s voice sounds a bit worried, Keito thinks. He can never be sure when it comes out so much like an alien’s. Maybe it’s not because of the connection. Maybe Yuto is really an alien and decided that he can reveal his true form to Keito, because they are thousands miles apart now. Maybe the blob is his true form too. _But I like how he looks before!_

‘I do. It doesn’t change the fact that it is grey and cold.’ _And there is no you here._ Keito thinks. But he doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to scare off the alien.

‘Well it’s already spring. It won’t be grey and anymore, right?’ Yuto the alien raises his voice in an attempt to cheer him up. His voice almost as chirpy as the little bird that won’t come until all the snow melts. ‘Tell me, how is the spring there?’

‘The snow stops. The there’s a lot of rain. And the blossoms bloom. And there’re lambs and festivals. That’s all, I guess’

‘Lambs? And festivals? Cool!!’ His voice sounds even quirkier than before. Keito can almost see his excited face when he says that (that is, if he still has his human face and not blob face). ‘I wish I can go there too. Maybe I can take a lot of good pictures there.’

Keito sits on the floor and listens to Yuto daydreaming about taking picture of lamb running on the green wonderful field in a beautiful sunny day for awhile, his eyes stare out the window.

‘Keito?’ Yuto finally stops when he notices no reply from his friend.

‘Yeah?’

‘Are there cherry blossoms in England?’

‘Yes. There is even one in front of my dorm too. I can even see it outside my window. But it hasn’t bloomed yet.’

‘Really?’ Keito wonders why he sounds so relieved. ‘If there are cherry flowers there too, then when they blossom, it will at least feel more like home, right? Then you won’t feel so sad and homesick like now!’

Yuto sounds so content that Keito can’t do anything but agree with him. He doesn’t want to see his friend’s sad puppy face if he ever say no, even when he looks like a blob.

‘Maybe maybe maybe we can even do hanami! You know, I’ll go to the park we used to go hanami together, at the same time you’ll look outside your window. Then we can watch the flower together, just like before!’

Keito laughs. Only Yuto can think of things like that.

‘Keito, check if the tree has any flower yet!’

‘Are you crazy? It’s still so cold. And it’s raining. How can it even survive this weather?’

‘But it doesn’t hurt to check. Go! I didn’t ask you to go outside either, just look through the window.’

‘You’re such a bother.’

‘I just really excited about seeing the flowers with you, ok?’

Keito sighs, but still does what his friends commands.

Maybe Yuto is really an alien, Keito thinks. Because there are somethings look a lot like the flower buds there.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also sorry for making Yuto being so weird.


End file.
